


I got muscle like Superman trainer

by Ihave99otps_andnotpsaint1



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Cody Ko, Devon - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marcus - Freeform, Minor Violence, Not Beta Read, Recreational Drug Use, Swearing, Top Noel Miller, Youtuber/mma fighter Noel Miller, bad boy noel miller, still youtuber cody, why is that not a tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihave99otps_andnotpsaint1/pseuds/Ihave99otps_andnotpsaint1
Summary: Noel is a mma fighter who also is a youtuber.Cody makes videos with his friend Kelsey making fun of fashionWhat happens when these two meet and start to date?Sorry i suck at summaries! :(
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 19
Kudos: 114





	1. Get loose, Street Fighter, tear it up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there guys this is my first ever fanfiction so i hope you enjoy!  
> I respect the boys as well as Aleena and Kelsey this is just purely fanfiction so please don't show it to them or anyone they know thanks!  
> Chapter title is from Chance the rappers song Hot Shower and Story title is from glass animals song Tokyo Drifting. I also no nothing about mma fighting.  
> I am a sucker for A/B/o if thats not your cup of tea i am sorry um i am just going to break it down a bit because i do it a little differently In my a/b/o the alphas are usually the ones with a penis doesn't matter if you a man or a woman same for omegas are born with a vagina and betas are born with whatever genital so if a woman is born beta then she will have a vagina etc so i hope that cleans that bit up. i think thats about it for now. Thanks and enjoy

The thrum that ran through the stadium was powerful the cheering wether its for the champion or opponent the sick sound of bone crunching under a fist that was thrown, the bright lights blinding in the ring. Noel could feel the sweat beading down his forehead as his fist connected with the opponent’s cheek again, the sound of the bone crunching following the contact, the grunt of the other person as they spit out blood and a possible tooth, the crowd roaring again with the hit. Noel could feel the smirk grace his face as he watched his opponent slowly start to fade. Sure Noel may not be the bulkiest of dudes but he was no scraper he had built his muscles with long days at the gym, disgusting ass protein shakes to get where he was now. He knew how to fight in the ring has been doing it for a few years starting to make a name for himself, this kid was new didn’t know how to properly pace himself, Noel remembered those days, he knew how that was not the way to win in the ring. 

The kid came out swinging as soon as the whistle blew, alpha pheromones pouring out strong hoping to catch Noel off guard. He scoffed in his mind poor kid isn’t going to last long doing that. Sure enough half way into the second round the kid was starting to falter his swings becoming slower as well as his reaction to when Noel swings at him, Noel steps back and put his arms up as his opponent , what was his name again Derek the- or was it Denis the flamingo some white ass person’s name, came swinging with a quick jab. Noel was finished with this fight with a quick step forward swinging a quick jab that hit its target the left side of the torso the opponent arched forward giving Noel the exact positions to snare him a knee from the double collar-tie. Noel just started railing him with his left knee “ And Woow Miller snares Derek the Dangerzone Restein in his signature Knee from the double collar tie! Thats amazing look at Miller just wailing on him with quick knee jabs, I think this fight will be ending quite soon Johnson!” one of the announcers shouted into the mic the sound reverberating around the stadium. Finally with one last knee jab Noel had him down on the mat and quickly slamming a right hand jab down. His fist connected with Restein’s face again making his head bounce off the mat in total knock out. The crowd went wild screaming and shouting of “MILLER, Miller” thrumming through the stadium the bell ringing to finalize the fight as the referee slaps his hand against the mat 3 times to say the match was finished, ended with KO. “ Miller wins by KO !! Damn what a fight not even 2 minutes in the second round and Restein is KO’d!!” 

Cody was shocked at how crazy the crowd was when the winning bell was rung and the shouting began “ Miller , Miller!” echoing all over the stadium the buzz was electrifying of the crowd “ Boos’” being interment between the winners name being chanted , the smell was something else the scent of over powering Alpha scents , sweeter tones of omegas and the lighter scents of betas wafting all over. Cody felt like he had just finished smoking a joint with the energy that was pulsating in the stadium, he turned to look over to his friend Marcus, he was smiling and shouting along with the crowd for the winner, Cody pulled on the beta’s sleeve to get his attention, Marcus turned to look at Cody whose eyes were wide with the event going on around them “ Dude that was so fucking insane oh my god!” cody shouted over the crowd , Marcus Chuckled “ I know Miller is a fucking beast in the ring man has won like 14 fights 2 fights only being tied the rest were all KO’s!” Marcus shouted back giddy like a kid in a candy store. Normally this wouldn’t be Cody’s scene he wasn’t big into the sport to much violence that made him squeamish , but Marcus loved the sport and dragged Cody out to the fight, and he was happy he did the fight was rough at some moments but this Miller fellow knew how to fight and dominate the ring Cody’s eyes couldn’t stop following the alpha as he moved around the ring as if he was a lion pacing his cage, the opponent had no chance of winning, it also helped that Miller was easy on the eyes. Cody could feel a blush rise up on his cheek from that thought as he watched him get the belt to signify his win as the opponent leaned heavily on one of his men from his team.

The crowd slowly start to thin out as people started to leave, Noel shook hands with Restein “ Not to bad dude, but don’t go rushing head first pace yourself , you’ll last longer.” Noel said before turning around to leave the ring getting bombard along the way by his team,Cassius smacking him hard along the back as Spock was rambling about the fight and the end when he got him to the mat. Noel smiled as he shook his head, flexing his hands as the feeling of winning finally settled in his bone as well as the tiredness. As Noel stepped out of the ring his team flanking him as he was hit with flashing lights from the camera crew and Espn news casters waiting to get a chance of speaking with a winner outside of the ring. “ Noel , Noel talk to us how does it feel to win for the 15th time by KO?” a news caster shouted waving his microphone in his direction, Noel smirked as he walked up to the guy “Hey, um it feels really good, the kid had some talent but needs to learn on stamina and when to really start swinging his fist, other than that me and the boys will be celebrating tonight YAY!” Noel said as he raised his belt into the air his team shouting out hollers of joy for another win in the bag , Noel continued down the line of sports news people questioning him on his win as he made his way to his locker room. As he walked into his change room it blew up with sounds of shouts of celebration with lights of phone cameras going off he chuckled and rolled his shoulders as he made his way to the bench he sat down throwing a towel over his head as the room started filling up with the chatter of his team and the music of some rapper flowing around the room. 

Marcus turned to Cody a smile appearing on his face, he grabbed Cody’s hand “ Come on follow me i got a surprise!” he said dragging the omega behind him as he walked his way towards the hallways they saw Miller walk through “What where are we going Marcus i don’t think we are allowed this way!” Cody said chuckling at Marcus excitement he turned around to face Cody “ shh shh I know what I am doing .” he said as they walked up to the bouncers that blocked the hallway from crazed fans, Cody rolled his eyes knowing where this was going to go, Marcus seemed cocky but they weren’t going to get permission to go back there.” Hi we are friends of Noel, he doesn’t know I made it to the fight can you let him know that Marcus is here?” Marcus said , one of the bouncers raised their eyebrows at them “ Seriously I am a friend of Noel’s can you let him know I am here.” he repeated himself, Cody grabbed Marcus’s arm “ Hey dude just leave it they are doing their job.” Cody said trying to pull him away, The other bouncer rolled his eyes are turned around “ I’ll go see if its okay .” he said as he turned the corner Marcus turned around to face Cody giving him a thumbs up. Cody just stared at the other bouncer giving him a apologetic smile . There was a knock on the door to Noel’s dressing room the music and chatter has lightened in noise, “ Come in!” Noel shouted now dressed in some sweats still shirtless, sitting on the couch with Spock and Cassius talking about the fight. The door opened to show one of the bouncers leaning in “ Yo Noel some kid named Marcus said he was a friend of yours and wants to see you ?” the bouncer said, Noel lifted his head up at the name “ Oh shit really brown floppy hair and beard?” Noel questioned the bouncer nodded his head at the description “ Yeah its fine send, him back here.” Noel said.

The bouncer left the room. The bouncer rounded the corner and waved the two guys through “Noel said it was alright.” the bodyguard said to the other one. Cody’s eyes widen in surprise that they are getting to pass through, they followed the bouncer through the hallway until they got to a door that read Noel Miller, the bouncer nodded to them before he turned back around to the entrance again with the other bouncer. “ Wait hold up yo-you know Miller the fighter?” Cody stuttered out baffled by the turn of events “ Yeah we went to college together and kept in touch , knew he had a fight tonight and i was going to be in town visiting you so I decided to kill two birds with one stone.” Marcus said knocking on the door before pushing it open “ Yo Noel my man!” Marcus shouted as they entered the room, it smelt of Alpha stink and the tangible feeling of power, the power of being a winner, “Yo Marcus its great seeing you its been forever bruh!” Noel said getting up from the couch to clap hands with him. ‘Okay wow he has a great body’ Cody thought staring at Noel shirtless torso all the sudden Noel change his attention to him ‘Shit fuck did he see me staring fuck’ Cody quickly looked up to Noel’s face he could feel a slight blush dusting his cheeks at possibility of being caught staring. Noel had a slight smirk on his lip at catching the omega Marcus brought with him staring at his torso his smell flaring a bit at the attention the omega was giving him, brown eye made contact with his hazel eyes. “ Hey I am Noel , I hope you enjoyed the fight tonight.” Noel said as an introduction to the omega the sweet smell of honeyed vanilla and oranges filling his nostrils as he stepped closer to the omega to introduce himself as Marcus made his way over to say hi to Spock, Cody smiled shyly to Noel “Um, hi I am Cody, the fight was intense not usually what i watch but you were amazing!” Cody said fidgeting with his fingers towards the end of his sentence looking down at his shoes the blush going higher along his cheeks, the smell of sweat and the faint smell of pure alpha sage, pine a hint of tobacco swirled to create Noel’s musk, Cody and Noel were both hooked.


	2. First things first let me get that introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there here is chapter two to enjoy. Next Part should have more Noel POV :) Sorry the guys are ooc still learning how to write them.  
> again please don't show this to the boys or anyone they know thank you!
> 
> Chapter title from Don Toliver- No idea

“You guys want a drink?” Noel asked the two, as they made themselves comfortable on the couch, the two nodded “Yeah bro, I will take whatever beer you got on hand.” Marcus said then turning to the long haired guy beside him on the couch starting a conversation, “ I will just take a water please.” Cody said rolling his eyes as he heard the guys beside him raving about the fight, Noel chuckled nodding at the requests “ So you are stuck with being the dd huh?” Noel questioned the omega as he pulled the drinks from the mini fridge, “ Well actually I didn’t know this is was how my night would be going so I agreed to drive us instead of taking an uber, If I had a heads up I would have said hell yes to the uber.” Cody said chuckling running a hand through his hair feeling a little flustered around the Alpha. The alpha bobbed his head in understanding walking back over to the couch passing Marcus his beer, who nodded his head in thanks going back to his conversation with the long haired guy and a young dark skinned, glasses wearing man.

Noel passed Cody his water before settling down on the couch beside him, his smell permitting Cody’s nostrils. “Thank you.” Cody said smiling as he took the water from Noel their hands making contact a tingle lingering where they touched. Cody pulled his hand back settling in to the couch more and started fiddling with the label on the bottle, “ Fair enough I wasn’t expecting to see him tonight or meet you. So Cody, how do you know my dude Marcus anyways?” Noel asked taking a sip from his own can of beer he grabbed. “ I met Marcus at Duke we both went to school for computer science, how did you and Marcus meet?” Cody asked raising his eyebrows in question “ I met Marcus at an old job which was pretty much a coding job, small world.” Noel chuckled out, Cody chuckled as well who knew they both had a background in computer science.

“ Bruhhh this dude is so fucking stupid!” The long haired guy said laughing his ass off, the group around him joining in as well , Cody and Noel both turned to them, Noel’s mouth turning up in to a quick smirk huffing laughter under his breath at them “ Noel seriously, this guy commented on the live fight saying ‘Miller is a mother fucking pussy, he didn’t even starting swinging in the first round, he shouldn’t have won due to that reason and can we talk about the fact the dude doesn’t even use a friggin stage name! Derek The Dangerzone Restein should have won smh!!’ can you believe that!?!” the young dark skinned man asked disbelief colouring his voice as he read it out, the group let out chuckles again agreeing with the absurdity of the comment. “Why don’t you have a stage name?” Cody questioned curious, he wasn’t sure how MMA worked but he thought having a stage name was part of the stick, “ Yeah Noel your name could be something like Sugar Gay Miller!” the long haired guy said the room went deathly quiet until they all lost it laughing hard at the name the guy had created “Or- or what about Mr.Struggle Miller!” they all started laughing again Cody clutching his stomach tears tracks flowing down his face, all the other guys in similar positions of laughter.”Dude that was fucking hilarious!” Cody said turning to the long haired guy wiping the tears away. “Thanks man, My name is Garret but you can call me Spock.” He introduced himself smiling at Cody, “ Hey my name is Cassius but you can call me Cash.” the other guy introduced himself following Spock’s lead “Oops my bad, sorry Cody I didn’t mean to forget to introduce you to these guys.” Marcus said rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment Cody waved it off still chuckling at the stage names.

“Wait up-“ Cody started turning back to face Noel then looking back to Marcus, Cash and Spock where they sat, back to face the Alpha “ Hold on a sec, all your friends go by cool ass nicknames, and yet you can’t even come up with something better than your last name for a stage name?man thats lame.” Cody finished his face scrunching up his nose in a face 'cute' Noel thought, Spock, Marcus and Cash all started giggling “ Dude he is so right!” Cash said between giggles, Noel rolled his eyes and huffed out a chuckle “ Alright you want me to have a nickname, Then give me one Cody.” Noel said making direct eye contact with the omega, Cody gulped with the intense stare he could feel a slight blush budding on his cheeks being put on the spot in front of all of Noel’s friends (even if Marcus is his friend) there was a need to make the right choice in name, something that would please the alpha ‘What, where the hell did that come from I can’t be in that deep yet I don’t even know the guy.’ Cody thought to him self shaking his head slightly, thinking back to the nickname thing ,what would be a good one for a sport Cody didn’t know much about. Cody thought back to what Marcus gushed about during the fight when the perfect nickname popped out in his mind “ Okay, so what about something like Noel Knock Out Miller or make it KO Miller for short form?” Cody said shrugging his shoulders, his heart rate increasing hoping that he would like it, silence passed for a few moments everyone staring at the alpha as he mulled it over, Noel tilted his head in thought still staring at Cody, pursed his lips and nodded his head once, twice “Hmm, not to shabby white boy I like both of them but I think I would go with KO Miller.” Noel agreed 

There was a knock at the door to Noel’s room “Come in.” Noel shouted to lazy to get up to open the door, it was the one body guard from earlier who lead them to this room “Evening again Miller, There is someone here from Espn to do an interview.” The bodyguard said pointing him a thumb behind him, Cody could see the camera man behind the body guard. “Yeah sure thats fine, Marty let em in.” Noel said standing up placing his beer on the low coffee table walking around the couch to lean along the back of it. 

The guard moved out of the way fully allowing the interviewer and the cameraman and the rest of the crew to walk in, the interview walked up to Noel shaking hands with him a huge smile on his face “ Congrats Miller, that was an amazing fight, the knock out was simply beautiful in how it was executed.” The man said, Noel bobbed his head in thanks a small smile forming on his face as he crossed his arm, making his biceps flex a bit ‘ oh he has some nice arms, damn it Cody shut up.’ Cody rolled his eyes to himself over how his inner omega was fawning over Noel “ Thank Joe that means a lot coming from a legend such as yourself.” Noel replied. 

Cody turned to Marcus “ We should probably head out Marcus.” Cody said looking back at where the interview had started “ Yeah you’re right, I have an early day tomorrow.” Marcus agreed drinking the last bit of his beer before saying goodbye to Spock and Cash. “It was nice meeting you two tonight even if we didn’t talk much you guys are both really funny.” Cody smiling and waving good bye awkwardly, the two guys chuckled “ It was great meeting you Cody, you’re pretty hilarious yourself, Marcus has my number we should hang out again.” Spock said waving bye from the couch “Yeah Cody , you are a pretty chill dude Noel warmed up to -“ Cash started, Noel interrupting by clearing his throat loudly mid interview “Sorry about that.” Noel apologized giving Cash and Cody side eyes Cash just shook his head “ Freaking Alphas.” cash mumbled under his breath “Anyways like Spock said don’t be a stranger.” Cash finished a bright smile adorning his face, Cody smiled back waving once more before walking around the Couch with Marcus trying not to interrupt the interview as they got behind the camera crew, they both turned around to say goodbye to Noel who was staring right at them “ Congrats again Noel in the fight it fucking ruled.” Marcus said as a way of goodbye, Cody rolled his eyes and just stuck with a simple wave all the sudden too tongue tied to say anything. They turned back around to head out when “ Hey tomorrow morning we are going out for breakfast, you guys should join us more time to catch up.” Noel said halting his interview everyone turned to look at them Cody’s eyes widening in surprised when the offer was extending out to him as well. Marcus agreed turned to Cody who looked to Marcus back to Noel and nodded “Sure sounds good.” he agreed, Noel smirked “Cool , I’ll text Marcus later where.Have a great night guys see you tomorrow.” with that Noel turned back to Joe and apologized about cutting him off again making an off hand joke about being an asshole everyone chuckled. Cody and Marcus waved one last time before heading out the door to go home. 

As they got in the car Marcus turned to Cody and smiled at him “ You have a crush on Noel.” he stated, Cody whipped his head to look at him as he started his car “Wow my dude, you are a light weight did that beer hit you that quickly?” Cody deflected trying to act normal as he backed out of the parking spot, Marcus snorted “Yeah okay , then why did the boys and I pick up on some omega pheromones spiking a bit?” he questioned as he rolled his eyes at Cody. “ Pfft shut up you smelt nothing you are crazy.” Cody insisted as he finally got on the free way “ Sure whatever you say Cody, but just know us betas do have good senses of smells and Spock, Cash and I all fall under that category, there was a hint of Alpha musk lingering as well.” Marcus stated as he looked to Cody. The omega rolled his eyes at his friend ‘ shit of course everyone else had to be beta in the room just my luck, fuck that means Noel might have picked up on his scent as well, double fuck.’ Cody internally groaned to himself. “Whatever.” Cody huffed signalling the drop of topic. Marcus sighed he turned his focus to his phone instead of Cody’s life or so he thought “Cash was right Noel normally doesn’t warm up that quickly.” He uttered his voice loud enough that Cody would still hear it. Cody “hhmm’s” as he continued towards his place, the omega’s mind a swirling mess of hazel eyes, lean but well muscled arms as well as torso and a voice that made him want to please the man.


	3. Call me Thor, Cause he wants, My fucking hammer Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! I just want to say thank you to everyone who has kudod (?) this story I appreciate it very much!
> 
> Warning:  
> In this chapter there is talks/mentions of anxiety, an anxiety attack and self harm in the sense of fighting to get hurt. if that could be a trigger please be careful reading.
> 
> Not beta read all mistakes are mine. Happy reading enjoy
> 
> Chapter title Broke Bitch- TMG

The sound of an alarm going off was like nails on a chalk board, Noel groaned and rolled over in bed, a hand slipping out from beneath the covers in search of the offending phone to turn off the alarm, with success his hand came into contact with the dreaded thing, finally there was peace. Noel let out a sigh of relief , he laid there in bed enjoying how well rested he’s felt in days, the cold clutches of insomnia for once not keeping him up all night. He was thankful that his career in MMA fighting was finally taking off, having won his 15th fight last night by KO left him feeling exhilarated, maybe thats why he was so well rested the exhaustion from the fight making him pass out as soon as his head hit the pillow last night , or maybe he slept so well because of warm golden honey brown eyes, the scent of honeyed vanilla with oranges that calmed him down, his smile and laugh that haunted his dreams all night ‘ _Damn it Noel get your shit together, he’s just an omega , you are not soft!_ ’ he snorted to himself shaking the thoughts of Cody out of his head.

He sat up in bed ran a hand over his face letting a sigh out before he swung his legs over the side grabbing his phone shooting a quick text off to Marcus to let him now when and where they would be going to grab breakfast this morning if they still wanted to join them , he hoped they would just to see Cody again ‘ _Jesus fuck man get it together_.’ he said to himself shaking his head , standing up and going to the bathroom doing his business before hoping into the shower.

* * *

* * *

“Yo, Codes wake up!” Marcus shouted as he walked into Cody’s room opening the curtains before walking towards the lump that groaned from beneath the blankets, before a head of shaggy brown bedhead and two brown eyes squinting in the sunlight made an appearance, Marcus chuckled as he pulled his phone out opening up the camera app to take a picture of the grumbling omega, possibly to use as black mail later, as he exited out of the app a message popped up from Noel. 

**Noel ' The Knock Out' Miller**

**Hey bro if you and Cody are still down for grabbing breakfast**

**We are going to be meeting up at 8:30 at Milly's**

**Sent 7:30 am**

**Marcus**

**Morning Bro! Yeah Codes and I are still down for grabbing breakfast We'll see you then!**

**image attached: Enjoy ;)**

**Sent 7:38 am**

Marcus chuckled at the message he sent back including the picture of one grumpy grumbling omega , Marcus walked over to the occupied bed again grabbing a hold of the blankets as he started to pull them off the bed “Come on Codes wake up we gotta get ready, we are meeting the guys at 8:30 for breakfast its already a quarter to 8. Lets go.” Marcus stated to Cody as he tried to keep a grip on the blanket as it was being pulled with no success, with the failure Cody sat up in his bed a pout on his lips “ What the hell man ?!” he mumbled out rubbing his eyes of sleep, Marcus just rolled his eyes at the whiney omega “ Come on man up and at ‘em, get your butt in the shower!” Marcus said clapping his hands , Cody could never understand morning people. Cody rolled out of bed his bare feet touching the cold floor, he stood up and shuffled into the bathroom that was attached to his room.

Cody got into the shower starting to get clean when it hit him , he was going to see Noel again.’ _Shit! its okay calm down its fine, he just a guy who is an alpha its fine it won’t be like last night Noel will be dressed and not so sweaty as the night before its fine_.’ he thought to himself as he rinsed the suds of his body moving on to putting conditioner in his hair before finishing off in the shower, he got out of the shower wrapped a towel around his waist after quickly running it through his hair, he walked over to his bathroom counter to brush his teeth and put in some hair product . Cody exited the bathroom and headed straight to his closet he finished towel drying off, to throw on a pair of underwear it was from there on out he felt unsure how to dress, he stood there staring at his wardrobe figuring out what to wear ‘ _hmm what would he look cute in to catch the alpha’s attention?_ ’ “ What the fuck?” Cody questioned to himself at the thought he shouldn’t be putting this much thought into it he’s just met this alpha, Cody groaned to himself it shouldn’t be this hard they are just going out for breakfast.

Cody finally settled on a simple graphic designed long sleeve shirt and a pair of ripped jeans and some vans. He walked into the kitchen to see Marcus and his roommate Kelsey sitting around the kitchen table drinking cups of coffee, “ Morning Kelsey.” He greeted as he sat down with them she smiled “Morning Codes ,sleep well?” she questioned as she ate another mouthful of some sugary cereal “ I was sleeping wonderfully until a certain jerk of a beta woke me up.” Cody stated as he gave side eyes to Marcus who in turned just rolled his eye and stood up “ Come on man we gotta go, it almost 8:30, See ya later Kelsey!” he said as he pushed his chair in, Cody following suit waving bye to Kelsey who smiled and returned the wave going back to her bowl of cereal.

* * *

* * *

Noel got out of the shower quickly wrapping a towel around his waist not even bothering with his wet hair, as he walked over to the sink quickly running some gel through his hair styling how he likes to then quickly brushing his teeth. Noel turned off the light to his bathroom as walked into his bedroom heading to his closet to pick his outfit, easily settling on a grey shirt, and some blue jeans and a normal pair of vans. He walked over to his bed to grab his phone from the night stand , when he picked up his phone he saw he had a reply back from Marcus, his heart slightly picking up in pace with the hope that they were still coming to breakfast. Noel opened the text to see the agreement on meeting up for breakfast and then seeing the image attached to the message that made Noel’s heart stop, it was a barley awake picture of Cody with the caption ‘Enjoy’ with a winky face added ‘ _Fuck, he looks so good like that , I wonder if thats what its like to wake up to him?_ ’ Noel had to stop that train of thought he could feel himself slightly harden in his pants at the thought of that,Noel snorted and shook his head and exited his room.

Noel locked up his apartment as he left heading to the car park of his apartment getting into his car turning some music on as he pulled out of his spot, driving off to pick up Spock and Cash then head to Milly’s. Noel tapped his finger along the steering wheel to the beat of the song that was playing Cash and Spock talking to him, but he couldn’t hear them, his thoughts were preoccupied with the picture from this morning and his damn sanity, Noel was usually never like this, sure he has had relationships but they never lasted long always ending up with some big blow up all for different reasons one was because he worked to much, or was to childish but the one that got to him was the one that he was to emotionless that he didn’t try hard enough but the person who could never understood how at the time he was in a really bad place( and still working on it) and what he needed was for that someone to be there for him not to back away once his anxiety kicked in causing him to have an attack or when he hated himself so much he would go on a week long bender of underground fighting just to feel something even it was due to his nose being broken or when he landed a fist to someones face in how he could feel the contact, No they would make it worse by breaking up with him and telling him that they couldn’t handle it anymore that he was tainting the relationship.He was useless he didn’t deserve anything good, he was afraid of tainting someone again if he was to start a new relationship and he couldn’t do that, especially to Cody , he was like sunshine he didn’t need Noel’s shit bringing him down just like the last relationship.

“Yo bro you okay? you are stinking up the car dude.” Spock said bring Noel out of his mind he ‘hmmmd’ as he quickly turned to look at them for a brief second before turning his eyes back to the road , both Cash and Spock staring at him plugging their noses from his soured scent he cleared his throat “ Ah sorry dudes just got lost in the sauce.” He replied cracking a joke hoping to lift the mood while also hoping to deflect their concern glances, the guys let out small chuckles at the poor joke. Cash leaned forward in the backseat so he was resting between the two front seats where Noel and Spock sat a small smirk appearing on his face “ Oh are you getting lost in the sauce of that omega from last night?” he questioned raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner “ Oh yes, one cute omega who was sending out some signals last night?” Spock tacked on as well moving his eyebrows as well, before they both started chuckling, Noel snorted and shook his head “ Guys just let it drop about Cody, the dude is funny and seem chill thats why I invited him.” Noel stated as he pulled into Milly’s diner and parking. The boys stepped out “ Sure, whatever you say.” Spock and Cash chorused together.

* * *

* * *

They took Marcus’s car since after breakfast he had to heading back to Santa Clarita, he would just drop Cody off first before he started his travel. Marcus pulled into a parking spot, he could see Noel’s car a couple spots down, they both got out of the car and headed into the restaurant, they walked up to the hostess that greeted them just about to ask them how many they would be seating “Yo Marcus, Cody over here!” they heard Noel shout the pair turned around to the source, there he sat in his glory he looked even better than last night Cody thought, maybe some points were knocked off since he was shirtless last night but the grey t-shirt he was wearing fit like a second skin sitting tight on his muscles, Cody could feel himself getting a little hot under the collar with those thoughts about Noel’s look ‘ _Stop it Cody get it together don’t let things happen like last night where the betas could smell your scent intensify_ ’ Cody pepped talked to himself as they made there way over to the table where the alpha and the two betas Spock and Cash sat.


	4. Do you know what it feels like to fall in love boy? Neither do I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there again Thanks for the comments and Kudos much appreciated! Enjoy the new chapter!
> 
> Not beta read   
> Title comes from Stwo ft Jeremih- Neither do i 
> 
> Sorry if the guys are still very occ, trying to become more comfortable in writing them!

Cody and Marcus settled down into their seats, Cody sitting beside Noel again with Marcus sitting to his right and the other two guys across from him, Cody smiled “ Hey, whats up guys?” he questioned as he picked up the menu to start flipping through it, getting strange looks from Noel and the guys he looked up when he felt all their stares “ Umm, do I have something on my face?” he asked feeling slightly uncomfortable with the stares, Noel and the boys shook their heads “ Nah man you got nothing on your face, have you ever been to Milly’s?” Noel questioned shocked by the thought that Cody hasn’t been to Milly’s. Cody looked up from the menu again his face scrunched in confusion with the question “ umm, no I have not been Milly’s.” he said a little self conscious now. Noel’s eyebrows rose in surprise, turned and looked to Marcus “ Bruh, you never took Cody to Milly’s?” shaking his head in disappointment the alpha shuffled his chair a little closer to the omega leaning in and tutting about Marcus keeping Cody in the dark about Milly’s.

“The english breakfast and the breaky burrito are pretty bomb,” Noel mentioned as he pointed them out on the menu Cody was holding turning his head to look at Cody making eye contact with the browned eye omega a slight smirk gracing his lips “But the best thing on this menu is the western breakfast that bitch be da best.” he pointed out on Cody’s menu before leaning back in his chair, missing the looks all the betas shot to each other at the interaction between the omega and alpha. The boys remembering the last relationship.

Cody shook his head at Noel about to say something when the waitress came up to their table “ Hi there boys my name is Maisie, what can I get started for you guys?” she asked smiling and looking around the table her eyes lingering a bit longer on Noel, longer than Cody liked mine! ‘ _What the fuck, he’s not ours_!’ Cody said to his inner omega, his second gender snarling their teeth at the waitress stepping in their territory. Cody mentally rolled his eyes at the his inner omega. “ I’ll have an orange juice and the english breakfast,” Spock said, the waitress quickly jotting it down, “I’ll have the same thing but I’ll have a coffee instead.” Cash said the waitress nodded her head putting his order in her notebook as well “ I will have the breaky burrito with a coffee.” Marcus said, the waitress ‘ hmmd’ and looked up to Cody next after writing down Marcus’s order, Cody was just about to say his order, when Noel quickly cut him off , Cody turned his head to Noel a confused look on his face, “ We will both have the western breakfast one with Coffee and one with let me guess-“ Noel looked over to Cody and making eye contact “ and a orange juice with the other.” Noel finished still making eye contact with Cody, who was unsettled that Noel had ordered for him just because he was an omega and Noel was an alpha ,gave him no right to do that, at the same time though his inner omega was purring because Noel had gotten his order right. His _alpha_ knew what he wanted.

The waitress smiled one more time before turning around , not before trying to make eye contact with Noel one more time, Cody’s inner omega snapping again at the beta woman. “ How did you know I was going to order that?” Cody questioned Noel once the waitress left leaning his front on the table arm crossed, head tilted in question, Noel chuckled rubbing his palm across his jeans, his palms becoming sweaty at what he had just done ‘ _Shit man, he’s probably pissed that I ordered for him , it just felt right though!_ ’ Noel’s inner Alpha preening at the gesture, seeing it as taking care of the omega, but logically he knew he shouldn’t have done that “ Well I just noticed the items you lingered on when you reading the menu, just figured thats what you were going to order.” Noel stated rubbing the back of his neck and shrugging his shoulder at Cody, who just nodded his head at the answer and ‘hmm’d’.

“So Cody, how do you still feel about last nights fight?” Spock questioned pushing his glasses up his face , Cody was still shocked by the fight like he said the night of the fight, its not his type of sport, but the way in Noel moved in the ring captivated him “ It was crazy man, I have never been to something like that , usually fighting styles are not my go too, the fighting sometimes makes me queasy. But Noel you how to captivate a crowd it was insane the cheering, and when you won, the crowd just going berserk, it was truly amazing man.” the omega responded with his hands gesticulating while he spoke, a warm feeling started filling up Noel’s chest with the way the younger omega was speaking, feeling his Alpha puffing up his chest at the compliment.The omega quickly turned his head to brief Noel with a quick smile, he returned it back “ Thanks man, glad you enjoyed the fight happy that I won or that would have been awkward.” Noel joked, the group erupting in chuckles “ Hey, don’t sell yourself short man , you are fucking kicking ass my dude, and the channel seems to be going up as well!” Marcus exclaimed at Noel’s light reply the other two betas agreeing with what was said. “ Bruh was that a short man joke, you know how much that hurts my ego not all of us can be massive giants!” Noel asked putting a mock serious face on trying to hold back the chuckle that was trying to escape, Marcus rolled his eyes at the reply “ You trying to come at me bro, you trying to call me mousy, home boy?” Noel continued squinting his eyes and scrunching up his face throwing up hands, the other guys including the omega chuckling at him ( the warm feeling in his chest came back when he heard the omega’s laugh). “ Shut the fuck up man.” Marcus muttered under his chuckles, shaking his head at the alpha. Noel looked over to Cody he noticed himself doing that a lot ‘ _God damn it man get it together, remember relationships don’t work out_.’ Noel scolded himself. Cody was still chuckling wiping away tears from what Noel had said “Us tiny guys gotta stick together.” Cody chuckled out, another bout of laughter erupting at their table.

The waitress returned to the table passing out all the drinks, the beta woman trying to gain Noel’s attention again by brushing up beside him when she was leaning over to pass Spock his drink, and when giving Noel his drink pushing her cleavage a little more into Noel’s face, ‘ _what does she think she’s doing getting close to what is his, can she not see he isn’t interested!_ ’ Cody’s inner omega sneering again at the intrusion on his property, Cody could feel a grumble rising in his chest, Cody’s cheeks quickly heated up in embarrassment, the omega hoping no one had heard that, his hopes were dashed when he saw Marcus give him a strange look at the sound , Cody just shrugged his shoulder and quickly took a gulp of his juice.The omega preened though that each time the beta woman tried, Noel had ignored her, it settled the omega a bit.

They boys chatted more, making dumb jokes and laughing. “ Wait- wait earlier you said something about a channel ?” Cody questioned remembering what Marcus had mentioned before they got sidetracked by jokes of small men and getting their drinks, “ Oh I run a youtube channel as well as my career in MMA.” Noel stated taking another sip of his coffee “Whoa thats coo man what are your videos about ?” Cody asked very interested in this information, “ Well its a whole bunch of different things , I do vlogs with the guys , some skits and live chats roasting people.” Noel listed off leaning back in his chair “ He roasts, the shit out of people and don’t get forget Suki man. Your boy here actually is a great director“ Cash rambled off , Spock and Marcus nodding their head in agreement Noel looking slightly sheepish by what Cash was saying. Cody became intrigued “ Oh really, thats amazing man! What is Suki about?”asked the omega interested by all this news, “ Ah, Well I can’t say much but before becoming a fighter I wanted to become a director. A friend of mine wrote the screen play and asked me if I wanted to direct it and i said yes.” as Noel finished shrugging it of like it was nothing, Cody’s mouth gaped open a bit at the news of that. “And here are your meals ,” the waitress returned placing their food down in front of then before standing back, Cody can already feel his omega rearing up at the woman,Cody rolled eyes at himself he really needs to get himself together, “ Sorry I don’t mean to intrude, but I overheard you mentioning that you are directing a movie and well I am trying to break out into the acting world is there an open spot in the movie ?” She questioned twirling her fingers in her hair. Cody felt another grumble building up in his chest, “Sorry all the spots have been filled.” Noel replied back giving a false smile of regret to the lady who’s been slowly annoying him ‘ _Could she not smell the amazing omega sitting beside him why would he show interest in her_ ?’ he thought to himself. “Oh well thats okay, here.“ she picked up a napkin off the table and grabbed the pen from the pocket of her apron and quickly jot something down passing it over to Noel, giving a wink before walking away.

Noel shook his head at the napkin the lady gave him Well if you need an actress for another film or just want to get together my number is xxx-xxx-xxxx. Call me. xox. “ Dude did she just give you her number?” Marcus asked shocked by what just happened, Cody was fuming on the inside the audacity of that lady _‘Fuck, I shouldn’t be this jealous over this its so stupid._ ’Cody pondered to himself, getting agitated at himself with the way he’s been reacting to the situation. Who cares if someone gave Noel their number , they aren’t dating they aren’t together there is no reason to be getting bent out of shape over it. “ Yeah bro she did, fucking desperate is what she is.” Noel replied crumbling up the napkin and chucking it off to the side. Marcus grabbed it and unraveling it to read chuckling at the note then passing it on to the other betas, giving the same reaction to the note “ Every time, someone has gotta give you their number.” Cash said chuckling and crumbling up the note again before digging into his breakfast, the other boys following his lead.

Cody moaned at the first bite of his breakfast, Cody looked up when he heard a muffled choke noticing Noel taking a quick gulp of his black coffee before sputtering when the warm liquid hit his throat. Cody started patting Noel’s back as he choked from his hot coffee “ Geeze dude take it easy, why would you chug your warm coffee?” Cody questioned shaking his head grabbing his orange juice before passing it over to Noel “Here have a sip of this.” he stated as he continued to pat his back, which slowly started to turn into him just rubbing his hand up and down Noel’s back, feeling al the lean muscle the alpha had, a warm blush dusting his cheeks at the close proximity and feeling the tight coiled muscles in Noel’s back, the omega’s scent spiking. The other guys chuckling at the alpha’s stupidity, if the omega only knew he was the reason the Alpha was choking from chugging his warm coffee. Noel hit his chest a couple times as the coughing fit started to slow down, taking a sip of the orange juice proffered to him by the omega ‘ _This is like an indirect kiss_.’ was the thought that ran through his head as he took another sip Cody’s orange juice. As the omega continued to rub his back in soothing circles, and with the scent of Cody wafting around him as it spiked, Noel could feel warm pool of arousal settling in his stomach at the close proximity of Cody, ‘ _shit man think of your family, think of something other than the omega sitting beside you_.’ Noel prayed to himself. Finally the coughing let up and Cody scooted back a bit his hand not leaving Noel’s back yet “ You good man?” The omega questioned concern lacing his voice his brows furrowed , Noel nodded his head leaning back a bit feeling the omega’s hand leave his back , the area his hand was resting instantly going cold. “ Yeah yeah I am good sorry about that.” Noel apologized. The boys went back to their breakfast, chatter intermittent as they ate.

“ Shit boys I gotta go!” Marcus exclaimed as he looked at his watch, scooting his chair back he stood up pulling a money out of his pocket to cover his share “ Damn dude already i haven’t even finished yet.” Cody commented looking down at the rest of his breakfast forlornly “ Sorry man I got work-“ Noel cut off Marcus by waving his hand “ We can drive Cody home.” He said, Cody and Marcus looked at Noel “ really?” both of them question in unison Noel nodded turned to the other boys “ You guys mind if we drive Cody home?” He asked them , Cash and Spock shaking their head ’no’, “ Are you sure?” Cody asked feeling unsure hoping he wasn’t ruining any plans “ Yeah its fine, the boys and I were planning on going out to a couple of shops after this you, are more then welcome to join us.” Noel offered before standing up and clapping Marcus on the back saying his farewell Spock and Cash saying their byes as well, “okay yeah that sounds good to me.” Cody replied as he stood up as well to say bye to Marcus.

The boys finished eating and paid leaving the restaurant, Noel letting out a sigh of relief to be away from the beta as she tried one more time to get his attention when she had brought them their bills. As they got to Noel’s car Cody made a move to sit in the back, but he was shocked when Cash and Spock both went into the backseat “ I guess that means you get shot gun.” Noel said as he got into the driver’s seat,“ Yeah I guess so , you guys play a weird version of shot gun.” Cody joked as he got into the passenger seat Noel chuckling at what he had said. “ Hey Cody are you cool with being on video?” Cash asked, Cody turned around in the seat to look at him and nodded his consent “ Yeah man thats fine.” he agreed turning around to face the front again , putting his seat belt on as Noel pulled out of the parking lot “ Okay boys where to first?” Noel questioned as he pulled into traffic tapping his fingers along to the song on the steering wheel “ Starbucks?” Spock asked, having Cash and Cody nod in agreement “ What the fuck seriously we were just at a diner?” Noel shot back shaking his head “ Nah man , diner coffee and Starbucks coffee are different levels.” Cody stated seriously before he started to laugh the other guys joining in.


	5. You're the only one I want by my side when I fall asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys here is a new chapter! Happy reading😊❤️  
> Title: Sugar by Brockhampton   
>  If you haven't listen this song its so good!
> 
> Not Beta read all mistakes are mine!  
> I am in no way making fun of anyone who likes an iced caramel macchiato that is my go to drink that shit is da bomb also enjoy my fake youtuber user names lol !

* * *

Noel parked in a spot at the nearest Starbucks they saw. They walked into the Starbucks cracking jokes, surprisingly the store was quite not the usual bustle you would fine. The boys waited to get their orders taken, Cash and Spock going first, Noel was up next as he got up to the cashier he turned to Cody “Wha'cha you want?” he asked the omega, Cody gave Noel a questioning look as he told him his order. Noel turned back to the cashier and repeated Cody’s order to the boy behind the cash “ and I’ll have a grande iced caramel macchiato.” Noel ordered for himself. Cody bit his lips to suppress the giggle that was about to escape, at Noel’s choice of drink. Noel paid for his and Cody’s drink. Cody was shocked at the gesture only knowing Noel for 2 days he wouldn’t expect that ‘ _maybe he is trying to care for me_?’ Cody’s inner omega making the idea pop up into his head.

* * *

* * *

“Thanks man for the drink.” Cody thanked Noel as they went to go stand beside Noel’s friends, listening into the story they were talking about as they got closer “ Man remember that time we were at H&M , and the guy thought you you worked there and you let him talk for about a minute before telling him that you didn’t even work there!” Spock chortled out, Noel joining in “ oh fuck , I forgot about that man that shit was hilarious he was like questioning you and shit like if the shirt looked good, asking if you had another size in the backroom!” Noel exclaimed in a fit of laughter, Cody getting the jest of the story joining in with the laughter as Cash shook his head, laughing along at his expense.

* * *

* * *

Spock and Cash’s names were called out for their drinks the both of them walking over to the counter to pick up their drinks thanking the person, as they were coming back from the counter where they picked up their drinks, Cody and Noel's order were up next. “ I have one iced coffee and one iced caramel macchiato for Noel!” the barista called out, Noel nodded his head and waved his hand to show that was him as he walked towards the counter to grab their drinks, Cody held another chuckled in at Noel’s choice of drink who knew the alpha had such a sweet tooth and choices for girly drinks.

* * *

* * *

The group exited the coffee shop. As they walked down the street, deciding to browse the shops that decorated the street. Cash pulled out his camera to start rolling for one of Noel’s vlog, turning it on and just started to recorded the boys. “Okay we are rolling boys.” Cash stated as he panels around them. Cody watched as Noel took a sip of his drink again and couldn’t help himself “ For being an Alpha, I didn’t expect you to order such a girly as drink.” he joked a giggle escaping him, the group around him stopped walking turning to look at Cody, his cheeks flushing at what just escaped him mouth. Cash zoomed in on Cody’s face then in on Noel’s shocked face before zooming out and moving the camera over to show Spock’s reaction, the silence erupted in laughter from himself, Spock Cody and even Noel had chuckled, “ What did he order Cody?” Spock probed chuckles still escaping his mouth holding his sides “ Why don’t you tell the camera Noel, the people will be wondering.” Cash tacked on moving the camera to face Noel as he rolled his eyes and smirked towards Cody, he sighed before he turned back to face Cash holding the camera smirk still in place “ I ordered a grande iced caramel macchiato, now there is nothing wrong about ordering this for a drink being a male and alpha, its a delicious drink.” the alpha stated pointing his hand towards the camera before he made a point by taking a large sip of his drink “ Drinking your girly ass drink, do you need your birth control to go with it?” Cody teased even more. Spock and Cash loosing it at the comment Cody had made, “ Fuck you man.”Noel just shook his head at the jokes, smirking and joining in on the laughter at the jokes Cody was cracking, the groups laughter ringing around them.

* * *

* * *

‘ _God damn it Cody_ ’ Noel’s mind was whirling around thoughts of Cody, the omega was making it hard not to get feelingsfor him. The jokes that Cody just cracked shocked Noel but in a good way, the humour he had was hilarious. ‘ _oh my god oh my god , I made Noel laugh even though i was making fun of him_ ’ Cody repeated in his mind, a warm feeling spreading through his chest at making the alpha laugh even if it was a shot at him. “ Damn Noel you just got your ass roasted!” Cash exclaimed shaking his head in disbelief that he just caught that all on camera, but oh so happy he did. “Yeah, yeah laugh it up boys hardy har.” was the sarcastic reply from Noel who was walking ahead of the giggling trio.

* * *

* * *

“Well thanks for letting me hangout with you guys.” Cody said as he got into Noel’s car again, the boys finished walking around aimlessly, Cash getting footage, the other 3 cracking jokes and doing stupid shit. “Its fine man, it was fun you are a pretty cool dude.” Noel replied as he started pulling out of the parking lot, the other two boys letting out two hummed agreements at what Noel said. As Noel drove out onto the road he asked Cody “ Whats your address?” “Oh right i guess that would be helpful.” he said as he gave out directions to his place. As they pulled up in front of Cody’s apartment complex, as Cody got ready to get out of the car he felt an hand on his arm he turned to look at Noel’s hand on his arm then to his face feeling his cheeks flush at the touch and the intense look from hazel eyes staring at him “ Give me you for phone.” Noel stated holding his hand for the asked item, Cody reached into his back pocket and pulled his phone out passing it to the alpha as he typed something on his phone before passing it back to him, he heard another phone ping “ We’ll have to hangout again, have a good day Cody.” Noel said Cody nodded a little dazed from Noel’s look from before he closed the door as he waved bye and turned around to walk to his apartment. Cody looked down to his phone to see Noel had added his number and sent a text to himself and replied to his test text.

* * *

CodyKo

Testtest ,see ya soonpretty boy.

Sent 1:45 pm

Noel ‘Girly ass drink’ Miller

hope you enjoy the name ;)

sent 1:50 pm

* * *

Cody shook his head at the texts that Noel had sent from Cody’s phone and his phone and his stupid name Noel had created for himself. The omega could feel a blush creep up on him at the ‘ _Pretty boy_ ’. Cody entered his apartment to see Kelsey setting up in the kitchen to make a video “ How was your date lover boy?” Kelsey questioned looking at the blush on his cheeks, he rolled his eyes “ It wasn’t a date, there was other people there.” Cody stated as he sat down at the table helping Kelsey set up “ Sure.” She said hitting record on the camera as they started a new video. The new video was them critiquing the outfits of the met galas, Cody's phone went off again.

* * *

Noel ' Girly ass drink' Miller 

What are you up to on Thursday night?

Spock has a show you should come pretty boy.

Sent 2:00 pm 

* * *

When Noel and the boys get to his place, they edited the footage Cash got from that day plus from the night before, including his warm up and bits of his fight. When they got to the part of Cody making fun of Noel they made sure that the editing was putting emphasis on certain parts making the scene even more hilarious. Spock and Cash continued to josh Noel about liking the omega, The boys published the video to Noel's channel.

**Vlog 008 Noel gets roasted, and wins?**

Noelistheking78

Bro who is this new cutie in the video? I want him in other videos dude is funny and cute.

~~~

Buttmuncher_tonsils

Bruhhhhhh Noel got roasted!!!! he killed it in the fight though congrats on the win!! <3 <3

~~~

Tacosare4lyfe

Dude drinks fucking caramel macchiatos, but can roundhouse kick like a motherfucker damn bro

and bro can we get a work out routine video ?

~~~

savethem_turtlemutherfxxkers 

are we not going to talk about those heart eyes Noel is giving the cutie that roasted him?


	6. Author's Note

Hi guys!!!!   
I am so so sorry that this story hasn't been updated it hasn't been dropped, but when the pandemic hit my work schedule got insanely busy , with all thats been going on I haven't had time to sit down and write nor had the energy to create a new chapter with all thats been going on hit a wall of writer's block and a little depressed with everything going on! I have seen old and new comments and that has giving me a burst of energy to get back into things so within the next week you should see a new chapter out. I hope everyone has been staying safe and healthy as much as they can with covid-19. Thank you and love you all ! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone !!
> 
> I hope its a good day for everyone and that you are all safe and healthy, since its Christmas here is a gift of a new chapter for you all, hope you like it. Happy reading ! 😊 ❤️  
> Ps sorry if the writing is a bit weird i feel a little rusty  
> Not Beta'd 
> 
> Slight description of anxiety in first paragraph!!

“ Yo, Noel your newest video is doing pretty good, huh bro.” Cash said as he spun around in the computer chair, the video he’s editing slightly forgotten as he watches Noel do the same. Noel turned his head to look at his friend a small smirk appearing at the mention of the video “ Yeah of course it is, its me dude your local comedian.” Noel joked shaking his head at his own shitty joke, Cash rolled his eyes at his friend’s comment “ Nah, I am sure it has to do with a certain brown haired omega.” he prodded with a wiggle of his eyebrows as he spun back around in his chair focusing back on his work, Noel just shook his head at his friend. Yes that video is doing well, and yes most of the comments are commenting on Cody, but Noel was trying not to focus on that part. The alpha was still waiting for a reply back to the text he had sent the omega earlier about going to one of Spock’s shows, his anxiety was starting to creep in as the time ticked on ‘ _Christ bruh you have only known him for two days you are overstepping_ ’ kept repeating in head the tight feeling growing in his chest the more he thinks about it, with a heavy sigh and a shake of his head Noel turn back to his desktop eyes unfocused. 

* * *

> * * *

* * *

The sound of a ding going off had Noel moving quicker than the speed of light, his chest going to tight with fear, his breath caught in his throat at what might be the response, if it was the omega in question would it be rejection or maybe Cody would be cool with it. Gaining a feeling of confidence Noel tapped the screen, the breath that was caught in his throat, wheezing out of him at the reply that showed on the screen.

Pretty Boy

Hey sorry i just saw this miss me already 😉?

Show..what do you mean ?

Sent 7:25 p.m

Noel couldn’t type fast enough, heart racing in his chest as he replied back .

Noel ‘ Girly ass Drink ‘ Miller

it’s all good man Spock is a dj ,

and he’s got a show this Thursday

Thought you might be interested in going

Sent 7:30 pm

Pretty Boy

Oh that sounds sick bro !

Fuck yeah I’ll join you where is the shindig at ?

Sent 7:35 pm

Noel snorted at the way Cody texted “ Who the fuck says shindig?” he mumbled under his breath. Cash shook his head as he watched Noel text madly on his phone out of the corner of his eyes. Thoughts of how quickly Noel seems to be simping over Cody was a little worrying, but he was happy for his friend and constantly teasing him about the omega and sure he has hopes that if this was to become a relationship it won’t turn out like the others, and even though Cody seems great, if he isn't going to be good for their boy then they got to drop him. Noel wouldn't be able to handle another heartbreak, with that thought he turned his attention back to the computer. Hoping for the best ,the Alpha needed a proper relationship, needed someone who would be there for him, and maybe that would be the brown haired omega.

Noel ‘ Girly Ass Drink ‘ Miller

Shindig the fuck shit is that gramps?

Sent 7:38 pm

Noel ‘ Girly Ass Drink’ Miler

Do you think you will be able

to handle the youngsters at the crowd ?

Sent 7:43 pm

Cody snorted as soon as he read the text slightly offended at being called gramps , rolling his eyes at the following text “ Fucking jerk.” he snorted out.

Pretty Boy

Shut the fuck up ahaha

I am 28 you douche

Sent 7:47 pm

Noel’ Girly ass Drink’ Miller

Sure Sure what ever you say gramps

thats an invalid point I am 29

yet I still don’t use shit like that

sent 7:50 pm

* * *

> * * *

* * *

Cody chuckled at the reply. “Who you talking to Codes? I’ve never seen you so smitten over texting someone.” Kelsey questioned as she sat down beside the other omega on the couch placing the bowl of popcorn between them as they settled down to watch a movie. A way to unwind after making their video and editing it all in one day. “ Huh , oh its just this guy thats friends with Marcus . The one who we went to go and see fight last night. Turns out he is actually a pretty cool, and we may have started texting.” Cody replied eyes still glued to his phone as he typed back a quick response, at that Kelsey raised an eyebrow “Oh really, is this the guy you hung out with before coming home after breakfast smiling all and mumbling pretty boy under your breath?” Kelsey integrated as she sat forward resting her elbows on her legs curiosity dripping from each word, it isn’t very often that she finds him interested in anyone or become attached this quickly. “ Uh what I- I mean no i didn’t say that when I got home , um but yeah he was the guy i was with earlier, we weren’t alone though his buddies were there too with us so it wasn’t like a date or nothing.” Cody stuttered out, a warm blushing creeping up on his cheeks from what Kelsey had said. “ Sure, Sure what ever you say codes.” Kelsey responded as she leaned back and went back to the tv trying to pick a movie for them to watch. Cody looked down at his phone once more, staring at his last reply before turning off the ringer so he could watch the movie in peace also not annoying the other omega by his constant fidgeting waiting to hear thing ding of his phone indicating a new text.

Noel ‘Girly ass drink’ Miller

ahah I am just fucking with ya the gigs at ‘ The Plaza’

The show starts at 6pm, I can pick you up?

Sent 8:10 pm

Pretty Boy

ahaha very funny not the first old man jokes

Sure yeah that works for me !

Sent 8:15 pm

Pretty Boy

Can’t wait sounds like it will be a great night,

I am gonna watch a movie

then go to bed so I’ll text ya later !

Night Noel .

Sent 8:17 pm

Noel ' Girly ass drink' Miller

Going to be early too what an old fart😝

Night Pretty boy can't wait til Thursday 

Sent 8:30 pm


End file.
